


Ice Cream With a Side of Trauma

by PH03N1X_360



Series: Tales from the University of Emon [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Backstory, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Vex’ahlia and Percival have their date, and backstories are shared.(It’ll make more sense if you read the full collection)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Tales from the University of Emon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155557
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Ice Cream With a Side of Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysssss I’m back! I made a change to the story, so now there is magic. Don’t question it. Theres gonna be plot stuff coming up, too. I wasn’t originally gonna have an actual plot but I had ideas and GODDAMN IT IM GONNA DO THEM.

“So where are we going?” Percy asked as he trailed after Vex. He still wasn’t sure he had managed to get such a lovely date so quickly. It seemed inconceivable that anyone would even want to put up with him. Now, literally within a span of three days, Percy had scored an entire friend group. Huh.

“Well,” She replied. “I don’t really know. I really hadn’t thought past this far. Let’s see, there’s the Unknown Waters by the Diamond Nest Tavern and the Spotted Bean Coffee sort of by the Guild Hall. Or, you know, we could go get ice cream or something, it’s still rather warm out.”

“I haven’t had ice cream in years...” He trailed off, and Vex’s eyes went wide.

“ _What?!?_ Alright. We are getting ice cream. Now.” She turned on her heel, grabbing his hand as she passed. “The Pixie Creamery. Good spot, right on the docks, plenty of outdoor seating.”

“Great.” Percy nodded in approval. He hadn’t had much time to see campus. Old, faded brick buildings lined the waterfront. Brightly colored awnings appeared every few doors. A host of beings of all races sat enjoying the morning. Sailors shouted back and forth further down on the docks. The boats themselves were a hodgepodge of modern yachts and old, preserved sailing vessels that still ran as well as they did years ago. _I love magic_ , Percy thought absentmindedly. He had sailed on one of the old ones for a while. Though he was fairly out of it having... well. Run away from everything he had ever known, it helped to clear his head.

The best part about the time they lived in is that magic is everywhere. Everyone knew a little, and it was taught a little bit in nearly every class. Not really combat magic, but little things. Invisible servants, light spells, street magic. However, vengeance is a powerful force, and Percy would be lying if he said he didn’t figure out how to make his weapons more powerful through arcane means. Weapons that were currently hidden and disguised in the room he shared with Vax, one disguised as a coat rack, one that appeared as an alarm clock on his bedside table. A squeeze of his hand brought him back out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Vex’ahlia looked up at him, soft brown eyes filled with concern. “Where did you go?”

“Sorry, I just had a bit of a flashback. I’m back.” Percy forced a smile. A stern look informed him that she could see right through him, and he sighed. “I was remembering my sailing days,”

“Oh? Do tell,” Vex elbowed him slightly. 

“I needed cash to get here, it was a job I did while class wasn’t in session. I loved it, but I don’t remember much. I was... pretty out of it, in those days.” Percy said, carefully selecting words that wouldn’t give too much away. 

“I’ll tell you my tragic backstory if you tell me yours. I know those eyes, they are far too old for you, that only comes from trauma,” Vex stopped in her tracks, turning to face him.

“You first. Let’s keep walking, though. I really want ice cream,” Percy deflected, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Mom was human. Dad was an elf. They had an affair, now they had two half elven bastards to contend with. Dad left. Mom raised us for a while, but dad decided that we needed a _proper education_ , so we went to Syngorn. Everyone hated us, including Dad. We stole as much money as we could and ran away. Traveled for a while, then landed here for a proper college education. Done. Your turn,” Vex recited quickly. 

“Had a big family and was technically royalty. Things happened, there was giant coup. People died. It was run or die, so I ran. I sailed until I was nineteen, then took one semester of classes in Westrrun to save money. Got enough to come here,” Percy said with a sigh. “Team runaways,” 

Vex gave a dry snort. “Yay trauma. I’d ask what happened, but I imagine you don’t particularly want to talk about it. “

“No, I don’t. Anyway, that put a bit of a damper on things,” Percy commented lightly.

“I suppose. But hey, Ice Cream!” Vex pointed to the shop. It was lovely, with a traditional red and white color scheme. Illusory faeries floated by as the pair stepped into the door. Percy paused, watching them go.

“I think I’ll visit the Feywild someday...” He murmured absentmindedly. 

“I’ll go with you, but right now you are standing in the doorway.” Vex tugged his hand a little.

“Right,” Percy complied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You took nearly an hour choosing a flavor. Do you know that?” Vex’ahlia teased as they sat together in the morning sunshine having finished their ice cream.

“Not my fault! We had six flavors in Whitestone, this had twenty.” Percy sat beside her. 

“Really? Six?” Vex raised a surprised eyebrow.

“Whitestone is really cold, we don’t eat much ice cream. My brothers tried to make more, but it gave my older sister and father food poisoning, so they stopped.” He recalled. Vex started laughing.

“That reminds me, when my brother and I started traveling together, he tried to cook a fancy dinner. The dinner itself wasn’t too bad, but the garnish nearly killed me because I ate it as a joke. It was nightshade.” Vex said. It was his turn to snicker a bit.

“Siblings, eh? How many?” Vex asked once she regained her composure. 

“Six. One older brother, one older sister, two younger sisters, and two younger brothers.” He listed. “Julius, Vesper, Oliver, Whitney, Ludwig, and Cassandra.”

“Wow. That’s a lot. You are royalty though, so I suppose that makes sense.” Vex nodded, fiddling with the end of her long braid. “I don’t want to seem insensitive, please tell me if it is. You mentioned death. Did any of them... die?”

There was a pause, and Percy sighed deeply. “Yes. They all did, as far as I know.”

“Your parents?”

“Found their bodies. They were... hanging from the the tree in the middle of town, along with a few of my siblings.”

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry,” Vex gasped.  
“It’s alright. It’s been... a year and a half? I don’t know,” Percy assured her. “I’ve got mixed feelings. I miss them, but I feel... I don’t know, mad, I guess. Six names, that’s all it took to topple my family. Also, I can’t shake the feeling like something is about to start,”

“Huh.” Vex considered. They were both silent for a minute. Then, she spoke again. “Do you want to hold that thing at bay for a little while? Backstories are sad and there’s a dog park over there with eight puppies,”

“Absolutely. Let’s,” Percy stood and offered his arm. Together, they stepped out from the shop, pondering Percy’s last statement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Percy returned to his dorm, Vax was lounging on his bed in a bit of a daze.

“Hey, Vax.” Percy waved a hand in front of his face, and he started suddenly, flailing wildly.

“AAAAHHH- oh hi, Percival.” Vax flopped back onto his bed.

“It’s Percy. What happened to you?”

“Keyleth is beautiful, kind, sweet, and-“

“Alright, alright, calm down. Have you been drinking?” Percy asked, throwing his coat over a chair in the corner. 

“No.” Vax sat up, sobering. “How was you date with my sister?”

“Good. Apparent I’ve been adopted into team runaways,” Percy flopped face first into his own bed.

“Welcome then,” Vax nodded. He studied Percy for a moment. “Is something up with you?”

“Nothing,” Percy replied, burrowing under the covers without bothering to change. “Just a thought, nothing more.”


End file.
